Talk:List of translations of 'Lovia'
@Bucu: What is the form "Loviei" then? 17:07, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :I thought it was genitive/dative. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:01, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Yup. Very good, OWTB :P. And for the persons it's Lovianului, Loviencei, Lovienilor, Loviencelor ;) --Bucu 19:15, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I know I'm good in Romanian --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:19, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::: :P Bucu 19:25, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Albania is not very likely, 'cause there are more loanwords beginning with l- then with ll-... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:19, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hey bucu. Your hungarian is just lika a joke of hungarian. Lovia or Loviá seems more realistic! --Rasmusbyg 19:33, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Hungarian is a joke (Hödmezövasarhely). Come on, you know that they like long names. A little bit of different ways of spelling the name won't be a problem, momentarily Lovia is almost the same in all languages. Bucu 19:38, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Well Denmark is Daniá, Serbia is Szerbia, netherlands is Hollandia, Norway is Norvégia... you don't have to make it a joke :P make it realistic :) Lovia is kind of a new country. --Rasmusbyg 19:43, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Kind of... Semyon Edikovich 19:44, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: Yeah kinda :P Hate that word (those words), but i do use them all the time :P --Rasmusbyg 19:46, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::In Limburg we have the tendency to make it ridiculous! :P Montenegro -> Zwartberg (black mountain, indeed with wrong declension, it should be Zwartenberg :P), Germany -> Pruses (Prussia), Bretagne -> Breitslandj, Armenia -> Ermieënië (only reason for Arm- -> Erm- is because an "arm" (body part) is called "erm"), Cyprus -> Kuuprös (a nice attempt to restore the Greek version), United Arab Emirates -> Vereinig Arabisj Riek (United Arab Empire), Limburg -> Lèmbörg (rather normal, but compare its synonym: Platstreik, again wrong declension and it means flat region, while Limburg is the hilliest region of the Netherlands :P) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:48, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Actually it is a joke that many people call the Netherlands Holland, so Hungarian is a joke :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:12, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :To make this easier on you guys: you are always allowed to use the original name (Lovia) in any language. I try to when it doesn't complicate the conversation. 05:37, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::No, actually not, cause "ia" is an impossible diphthong in Limburgish, the word Lovia is impossible, so it may not be used without proper translation or a definition. I state the Hoeaglèmbörgsjèsbroekerswiezing, page 36: "Haerzie broek aan lieënwäörj ódder angersjiks euvergenómmen oetstenjig wäörj die neet vermèldj staon óp g'r waorslies, is neet haeraangestangen in óffesieël ódder vórmieël dókkemènj. Dit maag sjiks waal ónger g'r kóndiesjern èd óntstadelik broek aan kwèrmshäök èn benaeverziedj dórch 'n zuver euverzètting ódder 'n vróphèljerendj óntlègking ódder meining dès waors, verlankziedj dórch sjeivighed ódder oetlag." --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:46, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, I did say the conversation should allow it. I'm not telling my aunt I'd like to go to Hrvatska when I can see I'm planning a trip to Croatia. It's just part of trying to understanding each other and being polite. 10:25, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Takavíhki Russian translation I find the Russian translations of demonyms takavíhki. No. Seriously. "ловианец" just seems stoopid sic in my opinion. Sure, there are demonyms formed in a takavíhkiri way, such as "Соединённые Штаты (Америки)" > "американец" (in fact, that's not so strange because the demonym's formed from "Америка"), but I don't recall any demonyms from countries ending in -ия that are formed with adding -ианец. Let's just do it the regular way (-ия > -и́ец). Just an advice from a native Russian speaker. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :Go ahead and fix it I'd say :) --OuWTB 17:35, March 9, 2015 (UTC) ::We need Semyon's agreement though. Who knows, maybe it's intended to be that way o: -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::Or it's just the Oshenna way (which doesn't contradict my previous statement). "ловианец" is roughly equivalent to "Lovish" if translated to English. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::Oshenna fully lacks the -ian ending though. --OuWTB 13:34, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::Oshenna is takavíhki. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Or isn't it? ::::::Hah. --Semyon 18:51, March 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: :'( --OuWTB 16:09, March 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Don't worry, it's not as bad as Limburgish :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:21, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Limburgish isn't a takavíhkified version of English with loads of bits from other languages mixed in o: -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::It ís a takavíhkified version of Dutch with some German and lots of pure b******* mixed in though :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 07:24, March 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::: :'( --OuWTB 08:28, March 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::Oos, make a netakavíhki conlang so we can rehappify you by saying it's netakavíhki :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:19, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::Oos has a some netakavíhki conlangs at Conlang Wiki. Most of them were probably deleted by that Zelos guy tho. They'll be takavíhki to Square anyway though, because they are 1. conlangs and 2. not 100% mutually intelligible with Uxykascardijålekt or Swedish. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::::::: :o That doesn't make sense: 1. I consider several conlangs netakavíhki and 2. I consider Brabantic and Spanish netakavíhki even though they aren't 100% mutually intelligible with Uxykascardijålekt or Swedish. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 07:52, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I've started making a Universal Language Takavíhkiness Scale so we can judge objectively :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 08:30, March 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Your scale is takaviki. --Semyon 12:33, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::1. Your logic is comparable to that of a mentally disabled jersey girl that, among other diseases, has severe sclerosis, Alzheimer and schizophasia. Oh and you're obviously ill with acute lowlandism. So, takavíhkiness is still subjective. 2. I ditto Semyon's statement. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::::::::1. That doesn't make any sense at all. 2. Please respect the rights of unfinished scales :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:14, March 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::1. You just don't get it. 2. The scale will most probably still be takavíhki when finished. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::::::::::1. Do you by "comparable" mean that you can compare everything and therefore also two completely different things? Or do you mean that the logic of a mentally disabled jersey girl that, among other diseases, has severe sclerosis, Alzheimer and schizophasia actually makes sense? :o 2. Measuring takavíhkiness is probably one of those things that are only netakavíhki when done by Burenians :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:53, March 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::1. No o: Just telling that your principles of takavíhkiness don't make sense, which is common for things netakavíhki for Burenians :P 2. See previous message. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::::::::::::1. That takavíhki Ukrainian logic... :P 2. We all know I'm not Burenian IRL :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:29, March 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::1. I've got it. They're still takavíhki for such takavíhki people as Semyon though. 2. You're RPing Burenian though o: -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::::::::::::::1. Semyon's a Takavíhki Islander, to those everything that's takavíhki is netakavíhki and vice versa :P 2. Klýxef :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:26, March 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::What I was going to say. That scale's takavíhki for Semyon because he's takavíhki :P -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::I tried to understand what you guys are saying, but I think it's not possible for such a humble intellect as mine. :'( --Semyon 14:31, March 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::: *for such a takavíhki intellect :P -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | )